Das leben ist Kurz
by Vorbei
Summary: Elle pensait que ça allait être le plus beau jour de sa vie... elle pensait [J'avoue que Tokio Hotel n'est qu'un pretexte pour écrire cette histoire, elle n'en reste pas moi une songfic avec eux]An deiner Seite


**Hello les gens, je n'ai pas grand chose à vous dire  
C'est une songfic à lire en écoutant an deiner seite(ich bin da)  
Bonne lecture!**

**_Das Leben ist Kurz_**

Le père de Léa, Franck, la déposa avec son amie Katrin au pied d'un immense immeuble. Léa sauta dans les bras de son père. Ce jour, elle l'avait attendu depuis des mois, depuis le jour où elle avait posté une petite enveloppe contenant une petite carte. D'un côté, il y avait une photo. Quatre jeunes regardaient droit devant eux, ils ne souriaient pas, ils avaient juste un visage presque impassible, laissant entr'apercevoir une grande détermination. Deux personnes se démarquaient des deux autres par leur style. L'un androgyne, l'autre d'un look hip-hop. De l'autre côté de la carte, simplement une phrase devant une case cochée, en dessous Léa avait écrit ses coordonnées et son numéro de téléphone. « Participer au concours pour rencontrer Tokio Hotel »

**Keiner weiss wies Dir geht  
Keiner da der Dich versteht  
Der Tag war dunkel und allein**

_(Personne ne sait comment tu vas  
Personne n'est là pour te comprendre  
En ce jour sombre et solitaire)_

Un mois après avoir envoyé cette enveloppe, elle avait reçu un appel.

_« - Allô ?_

_- Bonjour, je m'adresse bien à Léa Kaste ?_

_- Oui._

_- Je vous annonce que vous avez gagné le concours, vous allez pouvoir rencontrer les membres du groupe Tokio Hotel. » _

Bien sûr elle n'y avait pas cru immédiatement, mais elle fut forcée de se rendre compte qu'elle avait réellement gagné en recevant le courrier confirmateur. Celui-ci expliquait le déroulement de 'la' journée et lui indiquait qu'elle pouvait amener une personne, voilà pourquoi Katrin l'accompagnait.

Léa fit une énorme bise à son père et entra dans le bâtiment en lui lançant un 'je t'aime'. Elle et son père vivaient seul depuis toujours, aurait di Léa si on lui avait demandé. Frank, lui, aurait eu le visage voilé de tristesse et aurait répondu simplement que sa femme était partie un beau matin alors que Léa avait quatre ans, puis il aurait rapidement fait une blague afin d'effacer le malaise qui s'était créé.

Frank avait du jouer le rôle du père, mais aussi de la mère de Léa. Ce qui n'était pas de la plus grande simplicité, mais sa fille était plus importante que n'importe qui, il fit donc en sorte d'être le meilleur qu'il soit. Durant les longues années qui suivirent le départ de sa femme, une relation, un lien se créa entre Frank et sa fille. Et alors que les autres adolescentes de seize ans disaient de leur père qu'il était trop énervant et collant, Léa, elle, disait qu'elle ne voyait pas la vie sans lui.

A peine Léa et Katrin étaient entrées dans le bâtiment qu'on leur indiqua une porte, 'la' porte. Elles se regardèrent en souriant et ouvrir la porte. Elles entrèrent et attendirent. Elles n'eurent, heureusement, pas à attendre longtemps, quelques minutes plus tard une autre porte s'ouvrit sur Bill Kaulitz. La joix que Léa ressentit alors ne fut que de très courte durée, quelqu'un entra en furie, faisant sursauter les six personnes dans la salle.

**Du schreibst Hilfe. mit Deinem Blut  
Obwohl es immer wieder weh tut  
Du machst die Augen auf und alles bleibt gleich  
Ich will nicht störn und ich will auch nicht zu lange bleiben  
Ich bin nur hier um Dir zu sagen**

_(Tu écris au secours avec ton sang Même si ça fait toujours aussi mal  
Tu ouvres à nouveau les yeux Mais tout est resté pareil  
Je ne vaus pas déranger et je ne veux pas non plus rester trop longtemps  
Je suis seulement ici pour te dire)_

- Kaste ? Léa Kaste est-elle ici ?

- C'est moi…

- Sortez vite ! C'est votre père, il a eu un accident !

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, elle suivit la personne dehors sans vraiment se rendre compte que les cinq autres la suivaient. Léa vit deux voitures presque encastrées, un corps, à l'intérieur d'une des voitures, et un autre à terre, allongé dans une marre de sang et de bout de verre.

- PAPAAAAAAA !

**Ich bin da wenn Du willst  
Schau Dich um dann siehst Du mich  
Ganz egal wo Du bist  
Wenn Du nach mir greifst dann halt ich Dich**

_(Je suis là Si tu veux  
Regarde autours de toi et tu me verras  
Partout où tu seras  
Si tu tends la main Je te soutiendrai)_

Son cri déchira la foule environnante, faisant taire tout le monde. Elle se précipita, on la retint. Elle se débattit, poussant, frappant même, jusqu'à atteindre son père. Elle s'agenouilla à côté de lui et le regarda. Son visage était égratigné, plein de sang. Celui-ci se mélangeait aux larmes de Léa qui murmurait son nom, le priant de ne pas la laisser ainsi.

Le son des sirènes de l'ambulance se firent entendre lorsque Frank entrouvrit les yeux. Il regarda Léa et fit un mince sourire alors qu'un filet de sang se glissait hors de ses lèvres.

- Ma petite, ma Léa ne pleure pas trop s'il te plait…

- Ne me laisse pas papa ! Je t'aime trop tu n'as pas le droit !

- Tu sais, d'une certaine manière… c'est dans l'ordre des choses…

Il commençait à avoir du mal à parler, il sentait que la vie le quittait.

- Les enfants voient mourir leurs parents…

- Papa ! Je t'en supplie !

- Je t'aime… ma… Léa…

**Dein Leben sinnentleert  
Deine Schatten tonnenschwer  
Und alles was Du jetzt brauchst hast Du nicht  
Du suchst den Regenbogen  
Er liegt tot vor Dir am Boden  
Er hat solang es ging gestrahlt nur für Dich**

_(Ta vie semble vide de sens  
Tes ombres pèsent des tonnes  
Tout ce dont tu as besoin tu ne l'as pas  
Tu cherche ta bonne étoile  
Elle gît, morte, devant toi sur le sol  
Elle a luit tant que c'était possible rien que pour toi)_

Sa tête retomba lourdement sur le côté.

Léa hurla tandis que quelqu'un la prit afin de laisser les ambulanciers s'occuper de Frank. Elle les vit prendre son pou, l'un d'eux fit un signe de tête négatif, Léa se débattit de nouveau.

- Ne me laisse pas seule papa ! Je n'y arriverais pas ! Papa !

La personne qui la tenait ne lacha pas prise, il la retourna et la prit dans ses bras. Léa le repoussa encore un peu avant de laisser place à son désespoir. Elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps en gémissant, lui essayait tant bien que mal de la reconforter bien qu'il savait que dans des cas comme celui-ci, les paroles ne servent à rien.

- Chuuut… Je suis là, calme-toi.

Il l'entoura de ses bras comme pour servir de bouclier contre la tristesse, puis l'emmena à l'intérieur du bâtiment, retournant dans la petite pièce. Il l'assit sur le canapé. Léa regarda son visage et reconnut son idole androgyne. Katrin était à côté de lui, elle aussi pleurait, plus choqué que triste.

Elle regarda Bill, continuant de pleurer, et vit dans ces yeux la pitié qu'elle haïssait tant. Léa se leva, voulut ressortir, rejoindre son père, Bill l'en empêcha.

**Ich will nicht störn  
Und ich will auch nicht zu lange bleiben  
Ich bin nur hier um Dir zu sagen  
Du bist nicht allein - ich bin an deiner Seite**

_( Je ne veux pas déranger  
Et je ne veux pas non plus  
Rester trop longtemps  
Je suis seulement ici pour te dire)_

- Reste là, il faut que tu te calmes.

- De quel droit tu me dis ça ?! Hurla-t-elle en pleurant. C'est mon père ! Je l'aime plus que tout ! Je n'ai que lui ! Je ne veux pas le laisser seul !

- …Appelle ta mère au moins… tenta Georg.

Katrin se leva et prit son amie dans ses bras.

- Ma mère n'existe pas.

**Ich bin da wenn Du willst  
Schau Dich um dann siehst Du mich  
Ganz egal wo Du bist  
Wenn Du nach mir greifst dann halt ich Dich**

_(Je suis là Si tu veux  
Regarde autours de toi et tu me verras  
Partout où tu seras  
Si tu tends la main Je te soutiendrai)_

Un silence pesant s'installa, dérangé uniquement par les sanglots des deux filles. Bill fit un signe à son frère, ils s'asseoir les filles et les consolèrent.

- On est là maintenant… pleurez ça fait du bien.

**Wenn Du die Welt nicht mehr verstehst  
Und jeder Tag im Nichts vergeht  
Wenn sich der Sturm nicht mehr legt  
Und Du die Nacht nicht mehr erträgst  
Ich bin da wenn Du willst  
Ganz egal wo Du bist **

An deiner Seite...nur eine Weile

_(Si tu ne comprends plus le monde  
Et que chaque jour disparaît dans le néant  
Si la tempête ne se calme plus  
Et que tu ne supporte plus la nuit  
Je suis la si tu veux  
Partout où tu seras _

A tes côtés… Pour un moment seulement)

Les secondes passèrent, les minutes puis une heure. Katrin avait cessé de pleurer mais restaient dans les bras de Tom, plus, beaucoup plus, en tant que profiteuse, que par tristesse.

Si Léa avait arrêter de pleurer c'était seulement parce qu'elle n'y arrivait plus. Bill la serrait cintre lui mais son visage, qui avait reflété tant de fois le bonheur, n'avait à présent plus aucune expression.

Georg et Gustav étaient partis depuis longtemps, assurant seuls la suite de la journée.

Léa finit par se dégager des bras du chanteur, elle se leva et regarda longtemps sa meilleure amie.

- Vas-t-en. Lui dit-elle alors, blessée à vif.

Katrin la regarda d'un air d'incompréhension.

- Arrête de profiter de la situation ! Tu n'es pas triste ! Regarde-toi ! Tu es pathétique à rougir dans les bras d'une image !

Katrin regarda Tom, puis ses chaussures avant de se lever, de prendre ses affaires et de partir en laissant un 'désolé' sincère.

- Je ne suis pas une image. Dit tout à coups Tom.

- Pour elle tu es la personne que l'on a découverte à travers vos albums et les magasines, c'est-à-dire une image… « On pourrait très bien tomber amoureux d'une fan »… Dit-elle. Peut-être que pour vous c'est vrai, mais vous ne ferez que vous brûler car pour la fille vous ne serez jamais que le guitariste, le chanteur, le bassiste ou bien le batteur de Tokio Hotel.

**Ich bin da  
Ich bin da wenn Du willst  
Ich bin da ganz egal wo Du bist  
Ich bin da – schau in Dich rein dann siehst Du mich  
Ganz egal wo Du bist  
Wenn Du nach mir greifst dann halt ich Dich  
Ich bin da wenn Du willst – ganz egal wo Du bist**

_(Je suis là  
Je suis là si tu veux_

_Je suis là partout où tu seras_

_Je suis là- Regarde autours de toi et tu me verras  
Partout où tu seras  
Si tu tends la main vers moi, je te retiendrais_

_Je suis là quand tu veux - Partout où tu seras)_

Tom regarda son frère, interloqué. Léa se retourna et partit, ils n'eurent pas le temps de la rattraper. Elle erra dans les rues de la ville allemande pour finalement finir par rentrer chez elle, chez eux. Elle fut accueilli par un silence de mort, elle se remit alors à pleurer.

- Je ne peux pas, papa, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi !

Léa se dirigea alors dans la cuisine, prit un couteau et tandis que le téléphone se mit à sonner, elle se trancha d'un coup sec les veines.

Driiiiiiiing

Elle marcha jusqu'au canapé et s'y affala.

Driiiiiiiing

Sa vue se brouilla.

« - Salut les 'tit gens ! Vous êtes bien chez Léa !

- Et Frank surtout !

- Mais on n'est pas là, on fais la fête !

- Rappelez-nous ou laissez un message après le »

Biiiiip

Léa sentit petit à petit son âme plongée dans l'inconscience.

- Léa? C'est Bill, Bill Kaulitz… j'ai eu ton numéro grâce à la secrétaire. J'ai réfléchi à ce que tu nous a dit tout à l'heure, je pense que tu te trompe… Enfin peut-être mais je suis sûr qu'on peut voir en nous autre chose que les musiciens de Tokio Hotel. Rappelle-moi vite s'il te plait, je m'inquiète vraiment beaucoup pour toi…

Liza fit mine de sourire malgré la douleur qui lui traversait le bras et le froid qui l'envahissait.

- Je t'aime… mon… Bill.

**An deiner Seite  
nur eine Weile  
Du bist nicht alleine**

_(A tes côtés  
Pour un moment seulement  
Tu n'es pas seul)_

**_FIN_**

Précision : ce je t'aime n'est pas une déclaration d'amour, c'est plus pour ces textes, pour ce qu'il a fait pour elle avant, je dirais que c'est plus amicale.(je ne voulais pas qu'il y ai de quiprocos)

**Reviews!!**


End file.
